icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 MJHL Alumni News
in the News July *New Jersey Devils re-signed Travis Zajac to a four year, $15.55 million contract. *Colton Orr signed a four year 4 million dollar contract with the Toronto Maple Leafs. *Shane Hnidy signed a one year contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Garnet Exelby traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs by the Atlanta Thrashers. August *Ron Hextall inducted into the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Hall of Fame. October *Chay Genoway selected WCHA Defensive Player of the Week (10/20). *Adam Pleskach named Atlantic Hockey Association Rookie of the Week (10/26). *Adam Pleskach named Atlantic Hockey Association Rookie of the Month. November *Brendan Shinnimin played for the WHL All-Stars in the CHL Canada-Russia Series. *Florida Panthers claimed Steve MacIntyre off waivers from the Edmonton Oilers. *Jordan Cyr named Atlantic Hockey Association Player of the Week (11/9). January *Travis Hamonic and Team Canada won silver at the World Junior Hockey Championship. February *Brock Trotter made his NHL debut on February 6 with the Montreal Canadiens. *Jordin Tootoo signed a two year contract extension with the Nashville Predators. *Adam Pleskach named Atlantic Hockey Association Rookie of the Week (2/8). *Jordan Cyr named Atlantic Hockey Association Player of the Week (2/15). *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association Rookie of the Week (2/22). *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association co-Player of the Week (2/27). *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association Rookie of the Month. March *Eric Delong and Adam Pleskach named to Atlantic Hockey Association All-Rookie Team. *Jordan Cyr named Atlantic Hockey Association co-Player of the Week (3/08). *Jeff Penner made NHL debut with the Boston Bruins on March 9. *Gardiner MacDougall named AUS Coach of the Year *Mike Sirant named Canada West Coach of the Year. *Ryan Garbutt named to Central Hockey League All-Rookie Team. *Gardiner MacDougall named CIS Coach of the Year. *Landon Kroeker and the SAIT Trojans won the ACAC Hockey Championship. *Matt Calvert and Travis Hamonic named to WHL Eastern Conference Second All-Star Team. *Justin Falk made his NHL debut playing for the Minnesota Wild on March 19. *Sean Collins and the Cornell Big Red won the ECAC Hockey Championship. *Matt Calvert signed a three year entry level contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. April *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World U-18 Championship. May *Del Cowan and the Calgary Hitmen won the Western Hockey League Championship. *Brandon Wheat Kings and the City of Brandon hosted the Memorial Cup. *Matt Calvert and Travis Hamonic named to Memorial Cup All-Star Team. Final Face Off *Warren Remple *Don Rope *John Negladiuk *Mitch Pechet *Joe Baron *John Bownass *Paul Martel *Dewar Thompson (check spelling) *Ray Brunel *Phil Headley *Lloyd Orris *Carl Kaiser *Bill Clement *Brian Cruickshank *Ken Shalley National Hockey League Professional *Mikael Bedard *Brodie Dupont *Ryan Garbutt *Matt Lowry *Kyle Lundale *Carson McMillan *Ryan Menei *Rob Smith *Rick St. Croix Major Junior *Darren Bestland *Matt Calvert *Paul Ciarelli *Del Cowan *Jordan DePape *Deven Dubyk *Micheal Ferland *Travis Hamonic *Aaron Lewadniuk *Luke Paulsen *Brendan Shinnimin *Paul Sohor *Brock Sutherland *Brenden Walker University & College *Chris Benias *Geric Brodt *David Brown *Sean Collins *Dane Crowley *Jordan Cyr *Jesse Deckert *Eric Delong *Tyler Dittmer *Riley Dudar *Nick Dvorak *Drew Ellement *Kevin Falloon *Pat Flynn *Kendrew Friesen *Chay Genoway *Justin Giesbrecht *Lindsey Gullett *Mike Hellyer *Eric Herbel *Kyle Howarth *Bryan Kauk *Landon Kroeker *Jonathon Lawrence *Blair Macaulay *Joel Malchuk *Gavin McHale *Travis Mealy *Darren Miller *Joey Moggach *Michael Palmiscno *Adam Pleskach *Tyler Riel *Rob Roteliuk *Adrian Rubeniuk *Mike Salter *Chris Sinclair *Mike Sirant *Devrin Stonehouse *Stewart Thiessen *Jared Walker *Dan Watt *Calin Wild *Kip Workman Category:MJHL alumni